


"does it fit?" "it's a little tight..."

by disgustd



Series: the dnf horny police are here, their sirens are wailing [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Choking, Cock Slut, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade... Wait, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Overstimulation, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switching, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but in a good way, but they're not actually homophobic, for now, george in a maid dress, george is in love with dream but he's too oblivious to notice, only for a little bit though - Freeform, sapnap is the best friend ever, sapnap is the middle man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustd/pseuds/disgustd
Summary: This was one of the rare times you’d catch Dream with an expression this goofy, lopsided grin stupidly plastered across his face and deep green eyes gazing into nothingness. Though if you asked him why he grinned like an idiot every time the Brit was brought up, he’d say that it was because they were just such good friends. It had absolutely nothing to do with his big fat crush on George. But Sapnap called bullshit on his excuse every time. And of course, he noticed the aloof expression on Dream’s face and didn’t waste a second tormenting him. After all, that’s what best friends do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dnf horny police are here, their sirens are wailing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133054
Comments: 51
Kudos: 478





	1. george's welcome gift

Dream and Sapnap giggle quietly, peeking over the edge of their living room couch. 

“Shut up Sapnap! He’s going to hear you! You’re going to spoil the surprise if you laugh that loud.” Dream whisper-yells at his roommate.

Much to Dream’s dismay, Sapnap barks out another laugh, this one dangerously close to becoming a shout.

“Jeez man, he’s not supposed to be here for a while. He’s not going to hear anything.” Sapnap presses his lips into a thin line and moves his fingers across them, pretending to zip his lips shut. After a beat he adds, “Why are you so tense though?”

At this Dream turns and stares daggers at him, attempting to give a warning glare but only coming off as embarrassed. Sapnap notices but continues anyway.

“Oh I know,” he snickers, “is it because you want to impress your booooyfriend?” 

He drags out that last word, knowing that it would get a reaction out of the blonde.

Dream’s face starts to heat up at that. The “boyfriend” they were talking about was none other than George, their childhood friend and soon-to-be roommate. Dream and Sapnap had been living together for a month and after tormenting George about moving in with them on a daily basis, he’d caved in. George had finally bought a one-way plane ticket to Florida and was on his way from the airport. 

This was one of the rare times you’d catch Dream with an expression this goofy, lopsided grin stupidly plastered across his face and deep green eyes gazing into nothingness. Though if you asked him why he grinned like an idiot every time the Brit was brought up, he’d say that it was because they were just such good friends. It had absolutely nothing to do with his big fat crush on George. But Sapnap called bullshit on his excuse every time. And of course, he noticed the aloof expression on Dream’s face after his last comment and didn’t waste a second tormenting him. After all, that’s what best friends do.

“Oh-ho-ho, don’t think I don’t see that stupid smile on your face. If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you were in loooove, Dreamie! And you know what? I bet you just. Can’t. Wait. To see George in the gift we bought him.” 

Dream flushes even redder, if possible. He remains silent, sliding down the back of the couch. Sapnap was right, of course. To celebrate George moving in with them, they had bought him a little present. Well, it was more of a gag gift. The duo had bought a maid dress and George was to wear it for them. _Well, hopefully wear it_ , Dream thought. It was Sapnap’s idea, and he had excitedly gone along with it.

It was Dream’s overeager agreement to the idea that first made Sapnap suspicious of the other man. It didn’t matter to Sapnap, though. As a matter of fact, Dream was completely floored at his response after begrudgingly admitting to his crush on George and, in the process, coming out as gay. _Well, that leaves more girls for me_ , Sapnap had said. In the end, Dream was just glad that his friend was accepting.

Sapnap picked up the blue gift box from next to them. He tossed it to the man besides him who fumbles the object. Dream nervously fingers the baby blue wrapping paper, hugging the gift to his chest. The last-minute anxiety was starting to kick in. He takes a deep breath and turns to Sapnap, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“What if he doesn’t like it, Sap? Oh my god, he’s going to think I’m a perv, buying a _maid dress_ of all things! Why the hell did we think this was a good idea?!”

Dream is on the verge of shouting, engulfing the box with his now curled up body. Large, spindly hands move to tug at unkempt hair, only letting go when Sapnap puts an arm around him.

Sapnap shields him in a bear hug. Dream’s breathing starts to slow, comfort slowly creeping over him.

“You’re overthinking, Clay. He’s going to love it. And if he doesn’t, it’ll be played off as a joke or—” Sapnap struggles for an excuse, “—or just a gag gift.”

Dream hugs him back in response, only letting go when he notices the box starting to flatten between them.

“Thank you so much, Sap. I- I think I’m fine now.” 

He smiles fondly at the other man who releases him from his grip. The two men stand up and dust themselves off. Dream walks around the living room, brushing off the messy hand-painted welcome banner they had made and kicks balloons out of his way. 

They had stayed up all night making the welcome banner. It should’ve only taken an hour or so, but Dream wanted everything to be perfect. Since Sapnap hadn’t wanted him to stay up too late doing the work by himself, he had begrudgingly stayed up with Dream to help him paint it. But only after Dream had promised to do all the dishes for a week.

The room is just about ready when Sapnap walks in with a bag of confetti. The cheshire grin on his face tells Dream all he needs to know. He groans, realizing that he would be the one cleaning up after Sapnap let loose with it. He’s about to tell Sapnap off for the mess that he knew would be made, when--

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rings and all the color drains from Dream’s face, rendering him paler than the Brit outside. He frantically looks around for the gift, scooping it up and scrambling behind the couch. Sapnap takes his sweet time getting to his hiding spot though, his light giggles dancing around the room as he flicks off the light switch and tiptoes back to the couch. 

“It’s time,” he squeals.

Dream pulls out his phone in his other hand, hearing George blow up his messages. He decides to humor the angry man and types out a response:

Dream: bruh calm down, ur so impatient

Georgie: I KNOW UR HOME RN. LET ME IN. I CAN HEAR SAPNAP LAUGHING >:(

Dream: well come on in george :) the door’s unlocked 

Dream: WAIT I TOLD SAP THAT HE WAS BEING TOO LOUD IM GOING TO KILL HIM

A quiet thud and “owww…” can be heard as the front door creaks open. Sapnap moves to a crouch, readying himself to jump up and launch the confetti across the room. The sound of his rustling clothes is drowned out by a familiar voice, coated in a silky British accent that almost makes Dream’s heart explode on the spot.

“Uhm… guys? Hello?”

George stands awkwardly in the doorway, expecting warm hugs and cheers from his friends. A dark and seemingly empty house was the last thing he thought would greet him. 

When he doesn’t get a response, he steps inside, closing the door behind him. It locks, and George curses himself for not turning on the lights first. He moves into the room, sliding his hand along the wall, feeling for the switch. As he moves further into the house he becomes increasingly worried.

“Come on guys, this isn’t funny! Sapnap, I can hear you, you know...”

His hand runs over the switch and flicks it on, the ensuing chaos nearly giving him a heart attack. 

Now illuminated by the light, Sapnap launches himself over the side of the couch, throwing confetti into the air before scooping George up in a tight hug. Dream walks out from his hiding spot behind him, holding the present in front of him. He takes a second to soak in the disastrous mess created by Sapnap before returning his attention to the brunette. The two men make eye contact, and Dream can't do anything but let a helpless, dopey grin plaster his face. George’s face nearly has the same expression. He tries to run to Dream, forgetting that he’d been trapped in a never-ending embrace. He attempts to take a step forward only to be pulled back, struggling to get out of Sapnap’s death hold.

“Holy shit Sap, I’m choking over here,” he jokes. At this, he’s finally released from the vice grip and runs to Dream, practically jumping on him. Sapnap grins and backs away to watch the lovebirds finally interact.

“Dreeeeeam!! I missed you so much!” George giggles as Dream picks him up and spins him around before returning him to the floor. “Wow… you really are tall, huh.”

George has to tilt his head all the way up to see Dream, head barely reaching the taller man’s chest. Dream feels like he’s about to explode with George, real life actual George, standing in front of him. His face starts to heat up as the other man continues to gaze up at him with that stupidly perfect smile on his face. From the couch, Sapnap clears his throat, snapping Dream out of his George-induced trance. He makes a mental note to thank him for that later, before replying with the first thought that comes to his mind.

“George!!! I can finally see how short you are in real life!”

Dream curses himself for the teasing. It was instinctual, but he didn’t mean to sound like a jerk. After all it hadn’t even been five minutes and he’d almost pissed him off already. George frowns a little at the comment, but immediately notices the box still in Dream’s hands. He looks up at Dream and then back at it, confused. Dream notices and hastily shoves it into his hands.

“Oh this is for you! We… um… got you a welcome gift!”

Sapnap manages to choke out an “Open it Georgieee!” before collapsing into himself with laughter.

George nervously chuckles along with him and pulls off the lid. The impending disaster is playing in slo-mo before Dream’s eyes. He slides his hands over his face, watching through his fingers as George throws the wrapping paper aside before finally getting to the actual present. He picks it up and lifts it out of the box, an unreadable expression on his face. Dream is about to die, pure terror washing over him. George hates it, he’s sure. He’s going to throw it down and yell at Dream for getting him that, because what the fuck was he thinking?

Then George turns to Dream, and Dream is mentally preparing for the verbal beating he’s about to receive. Though he didn’t look it, George could hurt with his words if he wanted to, he’d learned this the hard way a while back. But he walks over to Dream and simply holds the frilly dress up to his torso. He nonchalantly remarks:

“It seems a bit small, but it’ll fit.”

Dream’s eyes widen, taken aback at his comment. George notices his slight reaction and quickly adds, “I mean, if you actually _wanted_ me to put it on...” 

Now George is the one looking nervous, unsure if they were genuine or pranking him with the present. Dream nearly faints from relief, sinking down onto the couch, thanking the gods that George didn’t hate him.

Sapnap had been waiting for this moment for weeks, ever since the dress arrived in the mail and he and Dream had packed it away. He starts bouncing up and down, clapping like a little kid.

“Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!” he chants, about to bounce off the walls with excitement. After a moment he adds, “The bathroom is that way, straight down the hall.”

George gives him a curt nod and tucks the dress under his arm, following where Sapnap was pointing. He reached the door at the of the hall, turning to smile nervously at the two men before slipping inside and locking the door to change. The sound of rustling clothes echoes down the hallway, ringing in Dream’s ears as he impatiently taps his foot on the ground, waiting for George’s return.

“I told you there was nothing to be worried about,” Sapnap says in a hushed voice, scooting closer to Dream on the couch. “He’s fine with it. And you probably didn’t notice because you’re so oblivious, but from the way he’s been looking at you, I think he might be interested in you, Dreamie!” Sapnap laughs and teasingly pokes Dream.

At the last line, Dream perks up, eyes going wide.

“Wait, you really think so? What made you say that? —I mean, I want to believe that he likes me back, but… I thought he was straight?”

As Sapnap opens his mouth to respond, the door clicks open from down the hall. Dream hopes that George hadn’t heard their short-lived conversation, cursing the thin walls. The aforementioned man starts slowly walking down the hall, the room getting more and more tense as his footsteps get louder.

“Well? How does it look?”

Dream lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as George peeked his head out from the hallway. He nearly chokes on his own spit as the smaller man fully steps out from behind the wall, thin arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

George takes a step forward, standing in front of the two men on the couch. Sapnap lets out a piercing whistle when his eyes land on George.

“Hoooooly shit man! You look great! I might have to date you now, because WOW. Not a single girl can come anywhere close to how good you look right now.”

George flushes red and mumbles out a timid “t-thanks?” as Dream fake gags at how sappy his friend is being before returning his attention to George.

Dream was about to ask George if he was hurting, because surely this man had just fallen from heaven. His porcelain skin was perfectly accentuated by the pitch black cloth of the maid dress. The white, lacy frills clouded around his long legs, reaching just above his thighs. It was working well with the similarly-colored apron tied tightly around him, highlighting his tiny waist. The top of the dress stretched across his chest, threatening to dip too low or rip at any moment.

George lifted his hands, which were now clothed in white gloves reaching his wrist, to adjust the tiny hat on his head. Of course Dream and Sapnap hadn’t been bothered by the pricing when buying the outfit even thought it must have been crazily expensive. The lift of his arms caused the bottom of his dress to hitch up, showing the end of the black thigh-highs that were most definitely too tight and- _oh my god Dream is drooling._

George watches the younger man as he devours him with his eyes, raking George up and down, taking him apart and piecing him back together. His heartbeat starts to speed up, and for the first time today, his blood wasn’t rushing to his face but somewhere… lower. Thank god he had on this puffy dress; it was doing an amazing job at hiding his problem down there. But the outfit was both a blessing and a curse. It must have been constricting his airway because there was no way he wasn’t oxygen-deprived and hallucinating right now. Because why else would his best friend be so… openly attracted to him? And why did he enjoy it? Or, rather, why did he feel the same way towards Dream?

George clears his throat when Dream’s eye-fucking had gone on long enough, bringing both himself and the other man out of their similar thoughts. Dream’s head snaps back up to meet his eyes, albeit dropping back down to George’s body every few seconds. After a few more seconds of staring, the blonde somehow manages a sentence without short-circuiting his brain.

“I- uh- d-does it fit?”

He mentally slaps himself for acting like such a fool in front of George, who, thankfully, is too busy pulling at the tight fabric stretched across his chest to have noticed.

“It’s a bit tight…”

“Well I- I bet I can fix that!”

Sapnap lets out a strangled wheeze at his friend’s stupid response, hitting the couch’s armrest. Dream nearly slaps himself in real life this time as his internal monologue chides him: _Nice going, weirdo. How exactly were you going to suggest you fix it?_ But he didn’t expect George to step up to him, sultry smirk across his face, and whisper in his ear.

“While I’d _love_ for you to help me with this, I think I’d have to take it off for that to happen. And I don’t think our Sapnappy would appreciate us stripping down in front of him.”

George winks and steps back while Dream’s brain is running at a million miles per second. _Wow, George is really close to me right now, I can smell his col- wait, did he just say “us?” Is he trying to fuck me?_ George starts up again, talking in his ear, forcing him to stop thinking and start listening again.

“I’m going to the bathroom, Dreamie. If you want to help me out, meet me there, yeah?”

Then he turns to Sapnap and announces loudly, “I have a sore throat and my stomach’s starting to hurt. Who knows, I might even throw up and I wouldn’t want to do that all over your beautiful carpet, Sap. I’ll be in the bathroom for a bit. Oh, and if you hear any noises, it’s just me, uh, throwing up everywhere! Be right back!”

George gives Sapnap an unsettlingly large grin and runs to the hallway. When Sapnap’s sight is fully blocked by the couch, he turns to Dream, still standing in the middle of the room, and winks at him. George then walks the rest of the way down the hall, bending down to “fix” his thigh-highs at the end. As he leans over, his dress pulls up and Dream notices that the thigh-highs were perfectly fine and didn’t need to be fixed and that George was just doing it to tease him and _what the fuck he’s not wearing any underwear._

After his cheeky display (literally), Dream was most definitely going to give George that sore throat he was talking about before. But for now he stands there, gawking, for a full minute before remembering what George had said. He clears his throat and turns to the oblivious man on the couch.

“I’m going to check on George and see if he’s alright. It’s his first day here and I want to make sure it’s memorable—in- in a good way.”

Dream thought he had made up a pretty good excuse before Sapnap turned to him, grinning evilly. He makes a circle with his left hand and points a finger out on his right, making it go in and out of the circle. Dream squeaks, not expecting his excuse to be read so easily. The man on the couch just pulls up his headphones from around his neck and laughs, putting them over his ears and motioning for him to leave. At least he was thinking ahead.

Dream nearly runs down the hallway, skidding to a stop before the bathroom. He swings the door as quickly and quietly as he can. Dream makes sure to shout, “Hey George, you alright?” down the hall, hoping Sapnap would hear, in a futile attempt to keep his excuse going. He then locks the door, turning to the scene in front of him.

George is bent over the sink, facing away from the door, dress hitched up above his waist and legs pressed together. At the sound of the lock clicking, he cranes his neck to face Dream, lidded eyes locking on the man before him. He wiggles his ass in the air, determined to put on a show.

Dream walks around the smaller man slowly, enjoying the performance until George starts to get desperate. He starts rubbing his thighs together, hoping for friction. He eventually speaks up after Dream continues to watch him, trying to sound demanding but only managing to whine.

“Please Dream, aren’t you going to do anything? At least touch me? Look at how pretty I look for you.”

He bites his lip, blown out pupils staring right into Dream. The other man finally acknowledges him, moving to stand behind him. He brings a hand down on his ass, hard. As the slap rings through the small room, George slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling a moan as Dream rubs his hand over the reddening spot.

“I came into the bathroom expecting you to be good for me after you put on a show. But here you are, being greedy and impatient. You want me so bad? Beg for it, whore.”

George doesn’t waste a second complying. He’s so desperate for Dream, so much so that his eyes are brimming with tears.

“Please please please touch me Dream! I’m being so good for you, I haven’t touched myself or done anything! Just do something to me, please sir!”

Dream’s eyes slightly widen at the unexpected honorific but he quickly regains his composure, making a note of that for later. His lips quirk up, deciding to stop torturing him. For now.

“Well since you asked so nicely, baby.”

George flinches at the sound of a belt falling to the floor. He turns to Dream who pulls off his pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He lifts the bottom of George’s dress up further, causing him to whimper as the cold air hits his ass. Grabbing George’s bare hips, Dream pulls him backwards, forcing him to rub against his bulge. George gasps at the new friction, wiggling his ass to tease him but stopping as soon as he feels the fingers tighten around his waist.

Dream brings two fingers to George’s mouth, giving him a command even though he’s already ready like the slut he is.

“Suck.”

George eagerly engulfs his fingers in his mouth, taking them down to the base. He hollows his cheekbones around them and swallows, the lewd sounds successful in making Dream rock hard. George bobs his head, fingers hitting the back of his throat with each movement. 

Dream pulls his fingers out of George’s mouth with a loud pop, teasingly trailing them down his pale skin. George nearly whines–whines of all things–when he feels a long digit ghost over his hole. Dream pushes a finger into him, stopping at the knuckle to let George adjust before curling it up. George stiffens at the sudden movement.

“Just relax for me, yeah?” Dream softly asks, adding a “good boy” after George unclenches his muscles.

A second finger enters George. But it wasn’t enough for him, no. He wanted, _needed_ more. He rocks his hips back onto Dream’s fingers, causing Dream to bring his free hand down on his ass again. This time, George couldn’t cover his mouth in time and he let out a moan. Dream smiles at this, teasing him.

“You like when I do that?” 

He spanks George again. Tears start to prick at the other’s eyes again, but he just pushes his ass back onto Dream’s fingers. Dream takes this as a silent yes.

“Of course you do. You’re such a slut, you’ll take anything I give you, even pain. At this rate I bet you’ll cum before I even get to fuck you.”

George manages a small “Please…” before Dream continues talking.

“You want to know what happens if you finish before I do, Georgie? I’ll just keep going. I’ll ruin you over and over and over again, and I won’t stop until I cum. How does that sound? I know you can take it, you like the pain.”

Each time Dream says “over,” he thrusts his fingers inside of the smaller man. George mumbles something, only causing Dream to start pumping his fingers faster inside of him.

“I can’t hear you George. And I asked you a question. I said, how does that sound?”

“Good! It sounds good! Please do that to me Dream, please use me until I can’t walk! I’ll be good for you, I promise!”

Dream remembers what George had called him earlier, deciding to put that kink to use.

“My name isn’t Dream, Georgie. What do you call me?” he asks just as his fingers brush against his prostate.

Shocks shoot up George’s spine, causing him to arch his back into Dream. He manages a shaky response:

“S-sir! Please, sir! I want you to fuck me!”

“Good boy.” 

Dream abruptly pulls his fingers out of George, causing the younger man to let out an impatient huff. But his empty feeling is suddenly replaced with something much bigger as Dream suddenly thrust into him. He sets a brutal pace, keeping true to his promise of ruining George, who becomes even more vocal as the pressure in his stomach starts to build up.

“Oh my god, sir! I- I’m getting close! Fuck, harder please!”

Dream complies and grips his hips with one hand, reaching down to jerk him off with the other. He pulls George back against him every time he thrusts in, forcing their hips to meet in the middle. He changes his angle, causing his tip to rub against George’s prostate head on. The pleasure from both ends is too much for George and he lets out a long moan as he presses himself back against Dream, ruining the bathroom counter with his cum. But Dream keeps going, unmerciful and unrelenting. 

“You came already? What a pathetic whore you are.”

Overstimulated, George’s arms collapse and he falls forward onto the sink, entire body pushed forward with each thrust as Dream continues to ruin him. He's picked up by his hips and George has just enough energy to wrap his legs around Dream. The taller man experimentally rocks into the shorter, testing out the new position. George, cries out and reaches down to touch himself, already hard again, but his hand is swatted away.

“You’re going to cum on my dick, and my dick alone. I know you can do it baby, you’ve been such a good toy for me already.”

George nearly gets whiplash from the sudden switch from deprecation to praise, but it only eggs him on further. He grinds back against his dick, causing Dream’s eyes to roll back in his head as he lets out a low groan. Dream’s thrusts are getting rougher and sloppier by the second. He buries himself inside of George, weakly pushing against his ass as he rides out his high.

George screams Dream’s name as he cums for a second time.

“Ah– Dream, Dream, Dream, DREAM!!! ...Dream?”

But his pleasured screaming is turning panicked and everything in Dream’s vision goes blurry. He shakes his head and blinks hard a few times, George’s voice ringing in his ears. 

He opens his eyes to see himself standing back in the living room. George’s eyebrows are knitted together in concern, snapping his fingers in front of his face and calling his name. Sapnap stands next to him, shaking Dream’s shoulder gently, same wide-eyed expression on his face. When Dream finally focuses his vision, George starts talking again.

“Dream! Dream, what happened? You zoned out for a second there.” He pauses momentarily before adding, “Well actually for a while. You okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is 4.5k words long, i think my fingers might fall off
> 
> i hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter!!


	2. heat waves been faking dream out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream hallucinates.  
> george hallucinates.  
> dream wants george, but does george want him back?

“You okay?”

Dream takes a second before responding. He wanted to choose his next words wisely, lest he weird out George on his first day in the house. Did he imagine the whole thing? Apparently so. He didn’t know what was worse: the fact that he a) had it bad for his best friend or b) was so horny he imagined an entire porno-esque scenario—also involving his best friend. Well, they were practically the same thing. And equally as bad.

“I… yeah, I’m good. What exactly did I do, though?”

“The last thing you said was ‘Well I can fix that!’ after I said that the dress was a little tight. And then you just stood there for a solid minute.”

George snickers at his impression of Dream’s American accent before Sapnap chimes in.

“Yeah dude, I thought your eyes were going to glaze over, that’s how long you stood there! You looked like a zombie.”

Dream drags his hand over his face. This was too confusing for him. He practically falls onto the couch, looking up at George, confused.

“Wait, so… you don’t need to use the bathroom right? I mean don’t you...feel sick?”

He emphasizes the last word, seeing if it would trigger something in George. But he just stares back, same confused expression on his face.

“Um… no? I don’t? Why would I feel sick?”

He chuckles nervously, trying to relieve some of the now brewing tension.

The heat must’ve been getting to Dream, making him hallucinate. It was the only logical reason, right? Well if there was anything logical about daydreaming about fucking your best friend. He decides to believe that, even though they all knew it wasn’t true.

“It must've been the heat, George. I’m really sensitive to it. And it’s really hot here in Florida, heh.”

Sapnap snickers at him from the couch.

“Oh really, Dream? Heat waves been faking you out, huh?”

“Shut up, Sapnap,” Dream groans. “You’re so dumb. Of course it’s the heat, it’s the middle of June for god’s sake!” After he takes a breath he adds, “Are you not hot?”

“Of course I’m hot. Have you seen this face?”

Sapnap holds up his hand, pretending to look at himself in his hand-mirror. He bites his lip and makes kissy faces at his imaginary reflection, causing the other two men to groan.

George isn’t finished talking to Dream though. He pipes up soon after, trying to move the conversation along.

“Hey Dream, was there anything else planned? I mean- it’s fine if there isn’t, I just don’t want to sit around all day.” he finishes. But after seeing the hurt look on Dream’s face, he realizes what he said and adds, “Wait sorry, that sounded rude, I meant—”

He’s cut off by the other man who, thankfully, was also looking for a way to escape the tension.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Sap and I planned a movie night! I’ll get the popcorn and snacks and he can set up the blankets. You can just stay put. After all, you’re our guest. I mean, not really, you live here now, but it’s your first day and- I’m just going to stop talking.”

Dream awkwardly points finger guns at George and walks backwards to the kitchen to retrieve the snacks and maybe slam his head against the counter for his awkwardness. _Smooth as hell, Dream. This is like your first date all over again. And this isn’t even a date! Just a… platonic hangout._ He groans and rummages through the cupboards, ignoring his internal monologue. He grabs a few bags of chips during his search for the popcorn; it couldn’t hurt to bring some extra food. 

Dream’s eyes land on the jumbo-sized popcorn bag and he adds it to the pile of chip bags in his arms, haphazardly making his way back to the living room sofa. He drops the bags in the middle of the couch and on top of a pillow fort-in-progress, much to Sapnap’s dismay. He doesn’t notice and runs back to the kitchen for more supplies, yelling something at them.

“I’ll be right back, just grabbing the drinks!”

After Dream is a safe distance away, George pushes the snacks to the side and sits on the couch to the left of Sapnap, who’s attempting to fix the pillow fort that Dream ruined… and George just sat on.

He squawks as it crushes beneath George, opening his mouth to scold him but closing it once he sees the stony expression on the other man’s face.

“Sapnap, can we just talk for a second? Do you know why Dream’s acting so weird around me?”

Sapnap starts to get nervous, wondering if George was catching on to Dream’s feelings for him until the Brit sadly adds:

“I mean, I finally get to Florida and it’s almost like he doesn’t want me to be here?”

Sapnap doesn’t know if that’s better or worse. He takes a second before deciding on a safe response.

“I noticed that too, I think he’s just so nervous because you guys have never met in person before, ya know? Remember when I flew out to you a few months back, but Dream couldn’t make it? He said it was too risky to be with us in public and that his face could get leaked or something. And it was kinda awkward when we first met, so I’m assuming the same thing is happening with him.” 

Sapnap puts an arm around George.

“Don’t worry man, I’m sure everything will get better by tomorrow.”

George leans into Sapnap’s touch, sighing. His anxiety isn’t completely gone, though. There’s another issue, one that George hasn’t even wanted to think about. But he trusts Sapnap and, in a moment of vulnerability, decides to confess why he’s so worked up.

“Sap?”

“Yeah Georgie?”

“I, uh, don’t tell anyone this, especially not Dream, but I’m just worried because I really like him, you know?”

“I know, I like him too. That’s why we’re living together now. We all care about each other—he’s just a little nervous, that’s all. He wanted to make today perfect for you.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I think… I think I might like him as…” George smushed the next words together, needing to get them out. “morethanafriend? I didn’t really realize it until I saw him in person today. Oh my god, that’s the first time I’ve said it out loud. To anyone. Please, PLEASE, don’t tell anyone, Sapnap.”

George is too busy running his hands down his face to notice Sapnap. Finally looking up at the other man did nothing to soothe him. In fact, it only made him feel worse.

“God, you probably think I’m weird, don’t you? Is that why you’re looking at me like you just shit your pants?” 

He shakes Sapnap by the shoulders.

“HELLO?? Earth to Sapnap? Did you even hear me?”

The limits of Sapnap’s poker face are being seriously tested. If you could even call that a poker face; George had already seen right through it. But Sapnap just wants to stand up, throw George once this shoulder, find Dream in the kitchen, and smush their faces together while screaming “NOW KISS!!”

He doesn’t know if he should tell him about Dream’s returned feelings or just let them both be. Maybe it was too quick for that. Yeah, he would go with that. It hadn’t even been a day and he couldn’t have his two best friends hooking up. Not yet, at least. He needed a few more nights of peaceful rest before the noise could start up.

Sapnap decides to be the middle man for once and keep both secrets to himself. He wouldn’t tell either man outright, Subpoena had promised both of them that he wouldn’t tell the other and he was a man of his word. But he would definitely try to drop hints every now and then. _Ooh, Sapnap playing cupid!_ The voice in his head is having a field day, conjuring up gleeful ideas. _After they get together, they’ll owe you big time. Dream doing the dishes for a week? Make it 3 months. And George can do the laundry for the same amount of time. C’mon Sap, get to matchmaking!_

After one final shake from George, Sapnap snickers to himself, ignoring the questioning look thrown his way. He doesn’t forget to respond to George, though, because now both of his best friends had come out. Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought either—did you hear his reaction to George in the maid dress? It definitely awakened something in him—but that was a conversation for another time.

“Of course I heard you George! Thank you for telling me. And my lips are sealed, no one’s gonna know about this.”

Sapnap draws his finger across his lips, pretending to zip them shut for the second time that day. Wanting to encourage George, he decides to drop a small hint for him.

“You know, I think you should talk to him. Did you see how flustered he got when you put on the dress?”

He nudges George with his elbow, a suggestive look on his face.

“And if it goes well, don’t worry about me. I have these,” he fingers the noise-cancelling headphones around his neck, “to help me sleep if you guys are gonna—”

Sapnap’s lewd comment is cut off by Dream skidding back into the room.

“Hey guys, I got the drinks! Sorry it took me so long. I brought punch, coke, sprite, and of course water. And just in case, I also have…”

Dream continues listing more drinks, too busy to notice George turning into a tomato because of Sapnap. He finishes talking just as George manages to calm himself down, face color returning to normal.

Dream grabs the remote and sits on the far left of the couch while George is in the center and Sapnap on the right. He opens Netflix and starts scrolling. Dream clicks on a movie and everything is going well until Sapnap lets out a loud groan, objecting to the movie choice. 

“Oh be quiet, Sap.” Dream remarks. “I have the remote, so I have choosing privileges.”

Dream continues searching for a movie they’d all enjoy until he hears a squawk from George. He whips his head around, but he’s too late. Sapnap had thrown himself over George in an attempt to grab the remote from Dream, effectively smothering the poor man.

“Give it to me Dreamieee! Hand it—oomph!”

Sapnap is silenced by a swift pillow to the face. Dream blinks, surprised, then begins to laugh at the shocked man. But the look from George, wielding a pillow, shuts him up.

“Stop it, both of you. How about I pick what we watch? After all, it’s my first day here.”

Dream relents and hands the remote over to George, who pushes Sapnap off of him with a grunt before taking the object. 

As George clicks through the selection on Netflix, Dream has his threatening look from before replaying in his head. His blood had run cold the second his eyes had pierced through him. Mad George must’ve been one of the hottest things he’s seen in his life. Now he didn’t think he would ever bottom, but after the look George gave him, Dream was starting to change his mind. He would definitely let George ruin him. Or maybe George would be a brat, and Dream could have fun putting him in his place. He would—

A triumphant call from George snaps Dream out of his trance as he finally selects a movie.

“Aha! What about this one?”

Sapnap cheers and Dream grunts in approval. George presses the play button and the three men turn their focus to the screen.

It’s halfway through the movie, and Dream wants to die. Sapnap was completely passed out on his side of the couch, mouth open and snoring loudly. He had tried his best to watch the movie George had picked, but it was obvious that no one liked it; even George was asleep. Speaking of the shorter man, the position he was in was causing Dream some problems.

He had laid stomach-down across Dream and Sapnap’s laps within ten minutes of the movie starting and then fallen asleep—during his own movie, of all things—head deliciously putting pressure against that part of Dream. Yeah. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was hard. Because of what? His best friend sleeping in his lap.

Dream couldn’t believe the mess he’d gotten himself in for the second time that day. He lets out a groan, completely disappointed in himself. _C’mon Dream—what are you, a high schooler? At least keep it in your pants until the movie’s finished._

Humoring his inner thoughts, he reaches for the remote to check the time left in the movie. But as he moves forward to grab the item off the table in front of him, George’s head lolls to the side, effectively smothering his face into Dream’s crotch.

Dream is seriously contemplating death at this point. George’s nose is pushing right against the base of his dick and the small, warm huffs of breath coming from his mouth nearly feeling like the start of a blowjob. He’s definitely testing Dream’s limits. Dream looks over to see if Sapnap was awake, but goes red at what he sees instead. He was already dripping precum through his pants and the fact that George’s ass was sticking out of the too-short dress wasn’t helping. 

George had decided to leave it on while they watched the movie. ‘It was comfortable,’ he had said, but now it was doing things to Dream.

He decides to stiffly sit there, unmoving, for as long as he can. He prays that he won’t wake George up or, even worse, cum all over his pants and the poor, oblivious man in his lap. That would be the end of him. His secret crush for George would be out, and in the worst way possible.

Or maybe George wasn’t as oblivious as he’d previously thought. The smaller man let out a sniffle leading Dream to think he’d woken him up. But the only thing George does is nuzzle his face further into his dick. He lets out a small groan, sending vibrations through Dream. Dream’s breathing gets heavier, slight pants filling the room. But there is no way in hell George is sleeping now. Or if he is, he just unfortunately happened to screw Dream over.

 _Why couldn’t George be a snorer instead?_ Was the first thing that went through Dream’s mind. George had started drooling. Of course he had to drool in his sleep. And of course he had to do it all over his lap. 

A damp spot starts to form in the center of the Floridian’s pants. He didn’t know if it was from his leaking dick or George’s spit, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered now was how he was going to get himself out of this situation. But that goal suddenly became harder—harder than Dream was right now—to achieve when George let out a small groan flush against his dick, sending vibrations up its shaft.

The Floridian slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds that might come out, lest he wake up the two men beside him. But it wasn’t the sounds that betrayed him, it was his body. He unwillingly bucks up into George’s face, pleasure taking over him.

His body was telling him that it felt amazing, to keep going. But the last ounce of logic in his brain told him to stop. 

_Really Dream, rutting against your best friend in his sleep?_

_Keep going, Dream. Doesn’t it feel good? Don’t you like it? Cumming all over George’s face—you’d like that, wouldn’t you._

_Stop it. For the love of god, he’s asleep! What would you do if he woke up? This is about to be borderline sexual assault, Dream._

_He has to be awake, right? I mean, he’s been teasing you this entire time. Just keep going._

_He’s asleep. If he didn’t give you consent, stop. Snap out of it, Dream. Go finish in the bathroom. You can get off anywhere but on your best friend. Just leave the couch. Sapnap and George are sleeping, they won’t notice. You can come up with an excuse later._

Dream shakes his head roughly, clearing the clashing thoughts away. He sighs and turns to the door before back down at the sleeping man in his lap, making a choice. And grabs George by the hair.

But instead of thinking with his stupid dick, he gently moves George off of his lap, laying his head on the couch. There wasn’t enough room for him to comfortably lie on the couch and Dream to sit, so he slowly stands up and tiptoes to the edge of the room, careful not to make any loud sounds. 

Sure, he could’ve kept going. There was actually no way George wasn’t awake by now. But there was no reason to risk it when he didn’t know if George was okay with it. But it wasn’t worth their entire friendship, and probably Sapnap’s too if he found out.

Dream takes one last look at the two men sleeping peacefully on the couch and turns away, walking down the hall. He shakes his head and locks himself in the bathroom, flinching when the door creaks shut.

A groan escapes his lips when he unzips his suffocatingly tight pants and, from down the hall, George blinks one eye open.

He slowly props himself up on his elbows, leaning over the back of the sofa. He smiles as Dream’s muffled sounds float down the hall, knowing that he was the one that caused them. 

_It was a shame that Dream didn’t keep going,_ he mused. Oh, the things he could do to George. _He could’ve grabbed me by the hair and shoved me down on his dick. He would tell me that I’m a slut for him, such a little cockslut while I choke on him. He would pull me back up only to tell me to keep quiet or Sapnap would wake up, and I wouldn’t want that, would I?_

George lets out a quiet whimper, hand reaching down to touch himself. He can almost see Dream between his legs, hands trailing down his body, pulling down his waistband, but George yanks his hand back to his side, remembering that Sapnap was still next to him. He wasn’t about to get caught yet; it would be better to finish this in the privacy of his room. At least this time.

Neglecting his hard-on for just a minute, George slides off the couch and barely makes it to his room before collapsing back on his bed. The fake Dream appeared again, wasting no time pushing his legs open and crawling between them. As the mirage had his way with George, he came to a realization that he should have arrived at a long time ago. He needed Dream to fuck him, to fuck him into his bed until he was crying his name. 

And Dream was right there, right on the other side of the wall, and all George needed to do was get up and knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't forget about this work because i had midterms /s
> 
> i finished this chapter as soon as i remembered though!! i can't even deal with my own cliffhangers


	3. it's a hard knock life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"If I had known it was you at the door, George, I would have let you in. You know why? Because I liked what we did. And I. Liked. You.”_
> 
> Dream confesses.  
> George fucks up.

George lets out a dissatisfied groan. He curls into a ball on his bed, fisting the sheets with one hand and pushing down on his neglected cock with the other, trying to suppress his desperation. He stays in this position for some time, albeit bucking up into his hand every so often, weighing his options in his head.

He stares blankly at the ceiling while he argues with himself. Should he go to Dream? Maybe he should go knock on the bathroom door. Surely Dream was already taking care of himself there and wouldn’t mind helping George out. 

_Or maybe he didn’t like it as much as you thought he did. Maybe if you go in there, he’ll yell at you. Ask you what the fuck you were thinking, because he’s straight. You don’t want to go in there, George. You know he’s going to be upset. After all, he was trying to enjoy the movie when you had decided to mouth all over his cock._

George squeezes his eyes shut, clearing his thoughts away. He knew this couldn’t be true; he had only woken up _because_ of Dream. Because of Dream grinding his hard-on on his face, to be perfectly clear. And he had only went along with it. And that same man was now in the room next door, probably jerking off to him. 

Not probably. He _was_ jerking off to him. The faint sound of slapping skin and small curses and grunts could be heard through the thin walls, their only purpose to drive the other man crazy. _Well if he’s doing… that, then he probably wouldn’t mind if I asked him to help me too, right?_ George tilts his head, thinking about that. It sounded logical enough for him, so he stands up from his curled up position and walks to the bedroom door. He takes a deep breath and walks out to the hallway.

He braces himself before knocking on the door, much harder than he’d meant to. Instantaneously regretting his decision, he anxiously bounces on the balls of his feet while he waits for an answer. There’s a moment of silence before Dream starts shuffling around in the bathroom. George hears pants being pulled up, a zipper being shut, and a very angry voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

“What the fuck dude! Go away! I’m, um- busy right now! Jeez, you can’t get any privacy when you live with two other people, huh?” After a second, he adds, “I’ll be out in a second, you impatient jerk.”

George near shits his pants at the pure aggression and annoyance radiating from Dream. Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe his doubts from earlier were right. Maybe Dream was straight and he was about to come out and yell at him some more. George looks around, looking for somewhere to hide so he wouldn’t have to face Dream. But the bathroom door clicks open, and George almost throws himself back into his room in his hurry to hide. His door gets caught though, and he catches Dream’s eye before he finally slams the door and locks it.

Finally safe from Dream, George sinks down against the door, knees curled up to his chest. Of course Dream wasn’t happy to see him. What was he thinking? He bites back a cry as the thoughts come rushing back, mercilessly jabbing at him.

_What were you expecting, George? For him to open the door and give you what you wanted? For him to fuck you senseless against the bathroom counter like the little whore you are? Did you hear his reaction to you? He could never like you like that._

Tears blur his vision and he finally gives up, letting them fall onto his stupid dress below. He lets out a sob before bowing his head between his legs, body heaving from his bawling. He yanks at the frills that fall around his legs, trying to calm himself. If only Dream could see him now.

If only George could see Dream now. He was still standing outside George’s door, not having moved an inch since it was slammed on him. What an idiot he was. 

_What an idiot._

The voices come after Dream too, joyfully tearing him apart.

_Look what you’ve done to poor George, Dream. He was going to help you, even after what you did to him on the couch. He knew what you did, fucking up into his face like that, and still came to help you in the bathroom. And how did you repay him? You screamed at him. Way to go. Scaring away potential boyfriends. Or- or whatever you both are._

_Whatever we are._

At this, Dream slides down on the opposite side of the door, defeated. George’s muffled cries are getting louder and they aren’t doing anything to calm him. As if he owes you comfort, the voice adds. Dream presses his back to the door, comforting himself by knowing George is on the other side. But the only feeling he gets in return is one of distress and shame as he feels the door shake with the vibrations of the other man crying against it.

_Thump._

Dream hits his head back against the door. How could he be so stupid? After George had pretty much sucked his dick on the couch, he’d gone to the bathroom to relieve himself. He wasn’t expecting the knock on the door though, and the sound sent him into a panic. There was no way he was going to get caught jacking off by Sapnap or George. And while he pulled his pants back up, his mind was racing as he tried to figure out who would knock that goddamn hard on the door. And his hazy brain forgot that George lived with them for a second, and he could only think of Sapnap. 

_Well, it’s something Sapnap would do_ , Dream reasoned. When George’d first knocked on the front door, it was light and hesitant. The person who had knocked on the bathroom, however, had sounded like they were trying to break the door down. And the only person who would knock like that was Sapnap. _I mean, he’s so loud and bubbly—it would match his personality._

But Dream had only started shouting because he thought it was Sapnap. Sapnap who, if he found out, would never let Dream live that one down. Ever. He shudders. thinking about the sheer quality of the possible blackmail. 

It’s easy to imagine the incredulous look on Dream’s face when he had opened the door to shoo Sapnap away, only to see an absolutely terrified George slamming his bedroom door in his face. If only he had known it was George outside. Dream would have gladly let him in. 

_Thump._

Dream hits his head against the door again. He had probably screwed over any chance of his fantasy coming true. But what’s done is done. He couldn’t change anything now. But what he could do was stand up and apologize to George. And after taking a moment to calm himself, that’s what he decided to do.

Dream slowly brings himself up and stands before the door. He presses his fingertips against it, letting them trace the details in the wood before letting out three curt knocks in quick succession.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Now all he has to do is wait.

In his room, George had lay against the door, soaking in the reality of what had happened until Dream started banging against it. Assuming that he wanted George to come out, he retreated to his bed and hid under the covers, blocking out the noise. The fluffy blankets around him provided a sense of security, and he nearly laughed at how funny this situation was. Not five minutes ago he was in this very same bed, but with a false feeling of hope and eagerness. And now here he was; a helpless, defeated, crying mess.

He groans and sits up, pushing the covers away. He tugs the maid dress off and throws it across the room. He didn’t know why he had kept it on for so long. Especially when the man who had given it to him didn’t want anything to do with him. An oversized t-shirt hangs over the edge of the bed, and he pulls it over his head.

George returns to the nest he’d made out of blankets, pulling them over his head. He’d stay like that for the rest of that day. Yes, that sounded nice. He’d stay there until he had to leave, until Sapnap had to drag him out. He couldn’t face Dream. Not like this. 

But his ideal reality is tossed out the window as three sharp knocks sound against his door.

George freezes in place. Even though he was safe in his bed, he still felt vulnerable. _Maybe it’s just Sapnap_ , George thinks. But a part of him knows exactly who it is.

“Who is it?” He calls out, hoping for the best.

“Dream,” a firm voice responds. “Can I come in?”

George had hoped for the best and gotten the worst. He swallows down a snarky response, instead opting to act casual.

“Yeah.”

Or maybe a bit blunt.

The doorknob jiggles and Dream awkwardly clears his throat from the other side of the door.

“Um, it’s locked. You have to open it.”

George huffs and continues to stare at the ceiling, unmoving. This was great. Not only did Dream want to come in, but George had to get up and meet him face to face? Even better.

He lets out a low groan, making sure to voice his annoyance to the man outside before throwing himself out of his bed. George takes his sweet time getting to the door. He makes sure to bring his foot down hard every time it hits the floor, stomping all the way to Dream. Dream was the last person he wanted to talk to, and was going to make sure he knew it.

George reaches the entrance of his room and grabs the doorknob, hesitating. It didn’t seem like Dream was going to yell at him anymore. If he was, he would have been screaming through the door at him or at least banged on it. 

_So I’m going to let Dream in and we’re going to have a civil conversation. No yelling, no fighting._ George comes up with a plan in his head before flicking the lock open and stepping back.

“It’s unlocked.”

George sits back on his bed as the door slowly creaks open, light pouring through the small crack. But the light is soon blotted out by a large shadow, and Dream makes his way into the room. He slowly closes the door behind him, clicking it shut. George flinches at the sound, turning away from Dream. He pulls the covers out from his bed and burrows underneath them again, not wanting to face the other man. Dream stares at the lump in the bed before finally initiating their dreaded talk.

“George…” he starts off, getting a muffled “hmph” in response.

“George, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dream runs his hands through his hair, sighing. “I just freaked out because I wasn’t expecting anyone to- ”

George suddenly sits up in his bed, causing Dream to trail off. Now Dream was expecting him to be angry, but he didn’t expect the puffy eyes and tear stains on his best friend’s face. 

“You ‘weren’t expecting anyone?’” George snarls, making aggressive finger quotes. “You didn’t expect me to come in after what we did on the couch?” 

“I- I di-“

“Shut up Dream.”

Gaining confidence, George had fully come out from his blanket nest and was getting dangerously close to Dream’s face. The younger man lets out a whimper as the older roughly grabs his chin and tilts it up, forcing Dream to look him in the eyes.

“Shut up. I’m talking right now, and you’re going to listen.”

Dream nods to the best of his ability, considering that his face was being painfully held in place. George acknowledges him by loosening his grip, but just barely as he continues speaking.

“I want to know what you were thinking when you started rutting into my face on the couch. I want to know why you left so quickly. And most of all, I want to know why the _fuck_ you acted like an asshole when I nicely came to help you out in the bathroom.”

George let’s go of Dream’s face, waiting for his response. Dream rubs his jaw before nervously responding, talking a mile a minute.

“Well, I- I didn’t mean to use you on the couch but you just started—”

“Wait, wait, wait. _Use_ me?! Is that what you think of me, Dream? You saw me there and decided to _use_ me?”

George’s voice cracks as he finishes his sentence and a tear threatens to trickle down his face. But if that tear fell, his angry facade would fall with it and he’d start sobbing. So he decided to come off as angry as possible to avoid the embarrassment.

“I was sleeping across your and Sapnap’s lap, but which one of you started getting hard? Not Sapnap! And which one of you went to jack off afterward? Not. Sapnap.”

Dream opens his mouth to respond but George holds up a hand, eyes narrowed to slits, daring him to speak.

“I’m not done. Then you suddenly leave me and go to the bathroom to finish by yourself, and when _you_ left _me_ hard too, I wanted to help. I wanted you to help. But after all I did for you on the couch, you just… fucking tell me to leave?!!”

Dream finally interjects. If George didn’t stop talking, he would’ve started crying. They had only fought like this once before, and George’s words still stung when he thought about them, even though it was a long time ago.

“GEORGE!!! Just- pause for a second. Please. So you were actually awake on the couch? And you were doing everything on purpose?”

“Is that all you have to—yes! I was! I went along with it! I went along with all of it. I could’ve pushed you off, Dream! But I didn’t. And you know why and I know why.”

George was screaming at this point, voice cracking every few words and tears streaming down his face. He would definitely have a sore throat tomorrow, but not for the reason he wanted.

“Do you want me to say it, Dream? You want me to say it, don’t you. I didn’t stop you because _I liked it_. I liked it and I like y-”

Oblivious to what George was about to say, Dream stupidly interrupts him again.

“Wait, you liked it?”

George is about to kill this man. He had been interrupting him nonstop, and he’d had enough.

“Why can’t you just shut the hell up and listen? God, is it really that hard for you? And is that all you have to say? ‘Wait, you liked it?’” George puts on a stupid American accent as he mocks Dream’s words. “YES. I did. And I thought you did too, but apparently you only wanted to _‘use’_ me. So yes, I liked your dick in my mouth. And if you still can’t get it through your thick skull, I liked it because I’m gay. Is that it, Dream? You realized that I liked it and you were disgusted? Is that why you locked yourself in the bathroom and yelled at me when I knocked? Because I’m… gay?”

George trails off and stares blankly at Dream. All of his anger had been expended in his rant. His face was emotionless. He sits there, blinking as he waits for the slack-jawed Dream to respond.

_George is gay too, is the only thought in Dream’s head right now. George is gay, but he’d found out in the worst way possible. George is gay, but he thinks Dream is homophobic. _Wow, you fucked up big time, Dream. You’d better fix this, and fast. He’s about to never talk to you again.__

_Dream’s mouth opens and closes as he prepares to defend himself and possibly come out to George in the process. This was not how he expected the day to go._

_“George, listen. I _did_ like it. And I didn’t ‘use’ you, that was a poor choice of words. If I’d had known that—”_

_“A POOR CHOICE OF WORDS, DREAM?!!”_

_George had gotten worked up again, having jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room. He spins to and leans in to face Dream, eyebrows knitted together in pain and desperation as tears start to ruin his face._

_“How about a poor choice of actions, too? Why didn’t you just tell me that you enjoyed it? Why didn’t you say anything instead of just using me? You know what, get out. Just get out.”_

_“George, I—”_

_“Get OUT!!”_

_George points towards the door before turning his back to Dream. He crosses his arms and turns his head, signaling that the conversation was over. Dream storms to the door and slams it open. Before leaving though, he turns to George to give him one last piece of his mind. Eyes tearing up, he bitterly gets the last word in._

_“I liked it too, George. If you had let me finish talking before, I was going to say that I thought it was Sapnap knocking. But no, you just cut me off over and over and over again. If I had known it was you at the door, George, I would have let you in. You know why? Because I liked what we did. And I. Liked. You.”_

_With that, Dream turns back to the door and slams it shut behind him. Now George is the shocked one, standing in the middle of the room, processing Dream’s last words. He hears the bathroom door click shut and a poorly muffled sob. He lies back down on his bed, rubbing his hands over his face._

__“I liked you.”_ were Dream’s last words to him. _Liked._ George groans and curses himself for being so emotional. If only he had listened to Dream. He mulls over their conversation, pulling each word apart, trying to find double meanings and generally overthinking everything that was said. Dream had liked him. And he still likes Dream. Surely he could fix this. _

_He stands up and wipes his eyes dry. He needed someone to talk to–Sapnap could help him. He’d confided in him once already and surely he had heard their screaming match from the other room. He could help fix this._


	4. and the best friend award goes to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s okay, George. After all, we can still be best friends, right?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I need a warning for this chapter but better safe than sorry!!!
> 
> CW: mini panic attack, coping methods, mentioned homophobia (but they’re not actually homophobic), mentioned taking advantage/forced sex

Sapnap would help George. Or comfort him while he cries, at the very least. He had been there for George since they had first met, always listening to his late night rants or drunk tangents. George trusted him more than anyone else, which is why if he was going to open up to someone, it would be Sapnap.

George pulls out his phone and opens the front camera, offering a sad smile upon seeing his puffy-eyed image staring back at him. He blinks hard a few times and rubs the remainder of his tears off his face, offering a half-assed peace sign at the camera when he finishes. Finally deeming himself suitable to be seen by another person, he comes up with a plan. He couldn’t have a breakdown in front of Sapnap. It's not that he was ashamed of himself, he just needed to talk this out rationally. 

_Okay. I’m going to go to the couch where Sapnap is, and we’re going to discuss this calmly. I’m not going to scream, I’m not going to cry. I will normally approach him like a normal adult and we will normally converse._ He nods at his plan before strolling to the door and clicking it open, only to see Sapnap already standing there, hand raised and ready to knock.

“Uh hey, George! Where you going?” Sapnap casually asks, acting as if he didn’t hear the absolute shitshow that just went down. It’s not like George could’ve gone anywhere, anyway. Sapnap had immediately spread his arms across the doorframe, blocking his only option for escape.

“Just going to find you, actually. Can you come in?” George mutters, stepping away from the entrance. His nose was starting to sting, and he knew that if he kept talking, his voice would break and he would slowly devolve into a crying mess. And he didn’t need Sapnap to see that side of him again. Not yet, at least.

Sapnap walks in and George swings the door shut behind them. The Texan plops down on the bed, patting the spot next to him invitingly. George takes a seat next to him. After a moment of waiting, Sapnap carefully asks the question George was dreading.

“Hey, man. I heard a lot of yelling going on… is everything alright? You look like you’ve been crying.”

George doesn’t respond. Without saying a word, the composed facade he had tried to put up was about to crumble in the other man’s presence. He stays silent, wrapping his arms around Sapnap. The younger man blinks, confused at the sudden movement but returns the hug. He comfortingly pats George’s back as he gets the everloving hell squeezed out of him in a suffocating grip.

“Damn, I didn’t know you were this strong.” Sapnap chokes out.

George loosens his grip but stays in place, tucking his face into Sapnap’s shoulder. He gets a muffled response after a second.

“Yeah.”

“George, are you okay? I heard what happened with Dream.”

George stiffens, burying his face deeper into Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap looks down at the man wrapped around him, whose breathing is beginning to speed up. Sapnap immediately realizes and tries to calm him.

“It’s alright, George. I’m here for you, okay? I’m not going to leave until you want me to and you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to either. ”

“No, I want to tell you. Just… just give me a minute.” George says between rushed breaths.

He tries to slow his breathing, but only succeeds in making it worse. He looks up to Sapnap, silently begging for help as tears spill over his eyelids and a terrified expression paints itself across his face. Sapnap simply lifts him from around his neck and turns him around, pulling him onto the side of his lap so that his back is pressed against Sapnap’s chest. He wraps his arms around George in a comforting embrace before quietly speaking.

“Listen to me, George. We’re going to try something that’ll calm you down, alright?”

George shakily nods in response to his soothing voice, chest still heaving and heart thumping like crazy. 

“Okay. I want you to look around your room. Tell me five things that you see.”

Through his gasping breaths, George manages to look around and focus his eyes on the first five things he sees.

“Uh…I see the- the door, the dress, my desk, and my monitor, and a glass of water.”

His British accent is slurred and his voice still cracks every few words, but he’s regaining his composure, albeit ever so slowly.

“Great. You’re doing great, George. Now I want you to walk around and touch four things. I can go with you, if you’d like.”

George stands up, pulling Sapnap up by his hand. They walk around the room together, Sapnap’s arm flying around George’s waist whenever his knees wobble. The concern drains from his body as George leads him around, picking up objects.

“Okay. A- a bobblehead,” George starts listing objects, picking up the figure and flicking its head. “And this book,” he thumbs through its pages before setting it back down. “My carpet,” he notes, letting go of Sapnap’s hand to bend down, running his fingers through the material. “And my bed.” He leads Sapnap to their previous seats, brushing his fingers over the soft covers. He sniffs and wipes his eyes. Sapnap grins, seeing that George had stopped crying.

“Okay George, almost there. Now tell me three things you can hear.”

George tilts his head, listening for noises.

“Well, I can hear you talking, I can hear the wind through the open window,” he gestures at the window by his bed. “And- and I can hear Dream… crying?”

George pales at his realization, breathing quickening again and eyes filling with tears. “Oh my god, that’s my fault, isn't it Sapnap? I made him cry?”

“No, no it’s not your fault, George. Stay with me here. Let's focus on you first. We’re almost done. What are two things you can smell?”

George clears his throat and looks around, nose upturned. After a moment he answers, “Okay, I can smell the popcorn from when we were watching the movie and… you. You smell like smoke.”

He wraps his arms around Sapnap again, hugging him tightly. Leaning into the hug, Sapnap chuckles, giving him a comforting squeeze.

“You’re doing good, Georgie. Now I want you to find something you can taste.”

When George doesn’t move he softly adds, “That means you have to let go of me and look around. You can do it.”

The Brit reluctantly loosens his grip on him and walks over to his nearly empty desk. He picks up the sole object on it--a glass of water--and takes a gulp.

“Done?” He asks, getting a nod in response. He walks back to the bed and reclaims his previous spot, leaning his head on Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened with Dream now?”

George nods, bringing his arm around Sapnap again.

“Okay. Great. Let's go slowly. I’m going to just ask you what happened and we can piece everything together from there. Why did he come into your room?”

“He- he… well funny story actually…” George trails off with a nervous laugh, knowing that Sapnap probably wouldn’t believe him. “Um, you know when we were watching the movie, Sap?”

The Texan nods, serious.

“Well, we uh… we were, well I basically sucked Dream off. While you were sleeping.”

George squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to see Sapnap’s reaction. After a few moments of silence he peeks one eye open only to see the man staring at him, stony-faced, completely engrossed in his retelling. This gives George enough confidence to continue, and he casually starts up again as if he didn’t just admit to having his best friends dick in his mouth.

“...so I thought he was going to cum, but he just left me on the couch! So I followed him to the bathroom, but he yelled at me to go away. And that’s when I locked myself in my room. Then he came in to ‘apologize’ or something but we just ended up fighting.”

He ends his narration with a sigh. Surprisingly, Sapnap shows no reaction to learning about what the two men did on the couch next to him, instead pushing George forward in his explanation.

He softly asks, “So why were you two fighting?”

“It- it was my fault. He was going to apologize because he thought it was you knocking, actually. So he got scared. But I didn’t let him talk, I just… I just kept cutting him off and screaming at him.” George hits his palm against his forehead. “God, I’m so dumb.”

“No, you’re not, George. You couldn’t have known. Don’t worry about what already happened. I think this might help. My general rule about being anxious is: if you can’t do anything about it now, stop worrying.”

George smiles and looks up at Sapnap.

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind, I guess.”

“Of course. Now next question, why did Dream leave?”

George frowns at this, feeling guilty. “He was trying to tell me something and I just… screamed at him. And- and then he said he liked me, Sapnap! Keyword: _liked_.”

Sapnap starts to rub small circles into his back, aiming to calm him.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure this out. We’ll fix this together. But what Dream said to you—is that what made you cry?”

“Y-yeah. I thought he was just using me but right before he left he said that he liked it… that he liked _me_. God, now I feel like the asshole.” George sighs.

“No, you were defending yourself. You thought he was taking advantage of you, or ‘using you’ like you said. You did what you thought was right. Now, next question. Do you think you can fix this?”

George leans further into Sapnap’s touch.

“Honestly, I’m not sure, Sapnap. I mean, he opened up to me, he showed me his vulnerable side and I just cut him off. I shut him down and kicked him out without giving him a chance to talk. I know that if the roles were reversed I’d still be mad at him.”

He pauses, looking at Sapnap for a response. When the other man remains silent, he starts up again, rambling on.

“Well it’s not like I don’t want to fix this—I want to talk it out with him. I’m just… scared of what he’s going to say if I go to him. Like if he starts yelling at me. I don’t know what to do, Sap,” George’s voice breaks on the last word, “I want to fix this but I have no idea how.”

He covers his face into his hands, missing the sympathetic look from Sapnap, who simply pulls him closer in a hug. George buries his face in the crook of his neck again, muffling the cries escaping from his mouth.

“Shh. It’s okay George,” Sapnap mumbles, leaning his head on top of the smaller man’s. “Take your time. We can figure out how to fix this when you’re ready.”

George smiles into him. Sapnap was the best friend he could ask for. It sounded cheesy, he knew, but there was no one else who he’d open up to, no one else he trusted this much, and no one else that would help him through this.

“I love you, Sapnap,” George says into his neck, hugging him tighter. “Thank you so much for listening to me.”

“I- I love you too, George. Anytime.” Surprised by the sudden sappiness of the Brit, Sapnap returns the hug. “You owe me big time for this,” he jokes. George lets out a small laugh.

The two men sit there, George sitting sideways across Sapnap’s lap, head buried in the crook of his neck with his arms slung around his shoulders and Sapnap’s arms protectively wrapped around him. After basking in the comfort of the hug for a short while, George continues their previous conversation.

“I think I’m ready. Can we talk about it now?”

“Yeah, of course. Let’s make a plan. I want you to start, though.”

“Um, okay. So I should probably go talk to him, but he’s still mad at me. At least I know I would be.”

“Okay, that’s a start. I think you should go talk to him in a little while. Give him some time to think and cool down. I don’t think he’ll still be mad at you afterward. You need to remember that this is Dream, not George we’re talking about.”

George nods, thinking.

“So when should I talk to him? And what should I talk about?”

“Well, I can talk to him right after this, have a conversation just like this one. After all, I can’t prevent my two best friends from hooking up behind my back, so it might as well happen sooner than later.” Sapnap remarks with a fat smirk on his face, causing George to lightly punch him. “Anyway, as I was saying, I’ll talk to him after we’re done, get him to calm down. I’d say wait a few minutes after I leave then apologize to him. Talk to him about—I don’t know—whatever you stopped him from saying the first time. Talk to him about your feelings, George.”

“But- but what if he just doesn’t let me in? What if he doesn’t like me anymore? God, I feel like a high schooler, worrying about crushes. But really… what if he just… doesn’t like me?”

“Listen. George. There’s no way he could stop liking you just like that,” Sapnap snaps his fingers. “I’m sure he still does, he’s just confused and upset right now. But I’m gonna clear things up with him for you. And then you’re gonna go in there and work your magic, if you know what I mean.” He snickers before adding, “C’mon. I want the confident George back. The one who flirts nonstop on stream. I know you can do it.”

Sapnap finishes and turns to the smaller man still wrapped around him, who sighs and smiles. 

“Thank you so much Sapnap,” George says, squeezing the living hell out of him for the umpteenth time that day. “I love you so much. Did I say that already?”

“Y- yeah, you did.” The younger man chokes out.

“Well I’ll say it again.” George lets go of Sapnap, a serious look clouding his face. “No, really. There’s no one else I would’ve opened up to. And I can’t think of anyone who would’ve done this much to help me.” He breaks into a grin. “So really. Thank you so much, Sapnap.”

“Anything for you, Georgie. You’re my best friend, you know that?” Sapnap grins.

“Yeah. You’re mine too.” George smiles softly. “Now what are you waiting for? You said you would go talk to Dreammmm.” He playfully whines.

Sapnap laughs and stands up, walking to the door. He pauses after unlocking it, turning to say one last thing. 

“Alright, I’m going. Remember, when you hear me leave, give him a few minutes then go and talk. I’ll be on the couch with my _soundproof headphones_ if you need me.” 

He emphasizes the words, knowing expression on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows at the mortified man in front of him. Sapnap walks out, closing the door behind him before George could get his hands on him. George rolls his eyes and follows his footsteps, walking to the door and pressing his ear against it. He hears a knock on the bathroom door and Dream angrily muttering before unlocking it. Someone starts shuffling around outside the door, presumably Sapnap, and the bathroom door clicks shut once both men are inside the room.

George walks away from the door once he hears hushed words being exchanged. He plops down on his bed, pulling out his phone to pass the time. Hopefully Sapnap’s incredible ability to comfort people would work on Dream just as it did him. He could still hear snippets of their conversation, but he didn’t want to invade Dream’s privacy. He didn’t try to make out more of their words, but he did make note of the parts he did catch.

_“...oh just tell him, Dream!”_

_“No!! He obviously wanted me to leave before, why would he like me?”_

_“Dream…”_

George catches a small sniffle through the walls. A sharp pain zaps through his chest. _Dream thinks I hate him._ He scrolls faster through Twitter like it would somehow make him feel better. _Be patient_ , he reminds himself. _When Sap is done, I can clear everything up. Remember what he said. Confident. Cocky. You’ll be in charge._

He takes a deep breath, calming himself. _Okay. I’m going to knock on that door. Then I’m going to tell him that I’m sorry for yelling. We’re going to talk out our feelings, and I’m going to thank Sapnap again and we’re going to live happily ever after. Hopefully._ He smiles, feeling more confident now that he’d gone over his plan step by step.

After refreshing his feed countless times, George finally hears the door creak open and footsteps echoing down the hallway, stopping by his room. _Finally_ , he thinks as he rushes to his door. Judging by the heavy steps, Sapnap had just left and was about to tell him how it went. George eagerly throws the door open, greeting the man outside with a “Sapnap! How did it go?”

“Fine, I guess.” Dream sheepishly smiles back at him. Noticing the flabbergasted look on George’s face, he adds, “Sapnap told me I should talk to you. He’s sitting on the couch over there.” He tilts his head towards the living room.

“O- oh. Come in then, Dream.”

George steps back, letting the taller man into his room. Dream moves to sit on his bed and George follows.

“This seems familiar,” he chuckles, trying to lift the tension. 

“It does,” was George’s plain response. _Fucking hell_ , he thought. You were supposed to come off as confident, not a cold asshole.

“Yeah… well, um, I thought I should clear up some things.” 

Dream shifts nervously, leg bouncing. George looks at him, waiting.

“Okay. I wanted to… apologize. I’m sorry for yelling at you and getting emotional. I- I’m not disgusted by you, and I’m not homophobic either.” He lets out a small laugh. “If- if I came off like I was. And I shouldn’t have done anything to you on the couch without your consent. I—”

“No, no. It’s fine, really. I… kind of led you on there. On the couch.” George cuts him off.

Dream looks insanely relieved at this, muscles relaxing. His apology had come out in short bursts, sounding anxious while he jumped from topic to topic.

“Oh. So… that leads me to my next point. About what I said right before I walked out on you.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing George could manage.

“I didn’t mean what I said. I- I do like you. Still. A lot. What I’m trying to say is, I like you a lot. Sorry, I just needed to get that out.”

“Oh.” Again.

George was frozen. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be the one knocking on Dream’s door, the one talking, the one in charge. But Dream had just confessed to him, and all he could do was sit there.

“‘Oh?’ Is that all you have to say, George?” Dream smiles at him, eyes tearing up as he tries to mask the heartbreak. “Give me something to work with here. Don’t you- Sapnap said you like me back. Is that true?”

“Y- yeah.”

Dream frowns at this, eyes sparkling with tears. He tries to keep his smile on his face, but his mouth just presses into a wavering thin line.

“But… but you don’t sound like you do. I mean, I’ve been leading this whole conversation. If- if you don’t like me, you can just say it. I can take it. It’s better than leading me on, anyway. You don’t have to say yes just to make me feel better.” He stands up and turns to the door. “It’s okay, George. After all, we can still be best friends, right?” 

Dream smiles sadly at the other man, looking him up and down, taking him in. 

“I’ll be alright. Just… give me a few minutes. Then we can pretend this never happened and go back to being friends.”

George finally finds his voice, only too late as Dream steps out into the hallway.

“Dream, wait! I—”

His plea is cut off by the slam of the bathroom door. _God damn, what is it with Dream and his bathroom_ , he groans. _I should go talk to him. At least this wasn’t as bad as the other conversation. If I were to knock, he wouldn’t be mad… right?_ He huffs, standing up. _Well, there’s only one way to find out._

George looks around his room, gathering his thoughts. His eyes fall on the maid dress in the corner, giving him an idea. _Confident. Cocky._ He smirks as he stands up, walking over and picking up the dress.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Three raps sound out against the bathroom door, causing Dream to groan. 

“Go away, Sapnap. It didn’t fucking work. Just give me a minute and I’ll be right out.”

But the voice on the other side of the door sends a shock straight down through his body, one that leaves him feeling light and fuzzy all over. A sultry British accent sounds out, words escaping George’s mouth that Dream could have only hoped to hear.

“ _Oh come on now, Dream._ Can’t you tell who’s knocking by now? Or are we going to have a repeat of before?" George laughs, sending butterflies coursing through Dream's stomach. "You should let me in. I think I could be… of _service,_ if you know what I mean. Isn’t that what you wanted when you got me this…” George pauses as he twirls around outside the door, admiring himself, “this maid dress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized that it's so easy to tell that sapnap is my comfort streamer :]
> 
> also i've been projecting onto george this entire time


	5. ...sapnap!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“But now I have you trapped here. Alone. So how about I show you what you made me want to do to you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: there was a small problem with the formatting and half the fic was italicized for some reason. i think i've fixed it, but please leave a comment if you see any errors!

George smirks as he hears Dream sharply suck in a breath from the other side of the door. This was the exact reaction he had hoped for, and he had known that using his own present against him would trigger it. He looks down, pulling at his deliciously tight thigh highs and brushing his hands over the frills of the dress before looking up at the door as it slowly clicks open. Dream slots his face in the gap between it and the wall, nervously peering out.

“G- George? What are you—”

He’s cut off as George pushes his way past him, squeezing through the small opening and rushing to lock the door behind him. Dream gasps as the smaller man pushes a finger against his lips, effectively shutting him up.

“Be quiet, Dream. We don’t want Sapnap to hear us, do we?” He muses with a dangerous smile playing on his lips, adding a “Good boy,” after Dream manages to shake his head.

But instead of removing his finger, George runs it across Dream’s lips before trailing it down to his shoulder, pushing him down to sit on the toilet seat behind them. He climbs on top of him, sitting facing him, legs on either side of the taller man. 

“Oh, Dream. Was it not obvious? I like you too. I could feel you eye-fucking me all day. And I bet you knew how obvious you were being, getting me all hot and bothered. I wanted to touch you _so_ bad, Dreamie. But I couldn’t in front of poor Sapnap—I could never scar him like that.” He giggles. “But now I have you trapped here. Alone. So how about I show you what you made me want to do to you?”

George trails off and returns to feeling up Dream’s body, this time with both hands. He brings one hand to run through his hair while the other snakes under his shirt, sliding up to his chest and twisting the bud of one of his nipples. Pleased with the amount of attention he’s getting, Dream leans his head into the touch, gaining the confidence to sneak his own hands under George’s dress, grabbing his waist before they’re roughly pulled away. He nearly whines as his chin is suddenly yanked up, forcing him to face the man on top of him. But his ego wouldn’t allow that and he swallows the unholy sound, instead opting to smile defiantly at George.

“Are you trying to fucking test me?” The Brit growls. “No touching back. And wipe that stupid grin off your face or I’m going to leave you here rock hard to deal with yourself.”

To solidify his point, George reaches a hand down and gropes at Dream’s dick, other hand still holding his face in place.

“Look how fucking hard you are for me and we haven’t even done anything yet. Do I turn you on that much, Dream?”

He tilts his head, leaning in towards the other man who parts his lips ever so slightly, straining against the hand holding him back. George loosens his grip on Dream, allowing their mouths to get ever so close together, but pulling away just as he feels hot breath ghost across his face, feeling smug as the blonde chases his lips.

“Not yet, Dreamie,” he murmurs, “I think you have to earn a kiss from me.”

Not having heard the other man speak yet, George is certainly taken aback as he hears how needy he is, voice raspy and broken

“P- please… I’ll do anything. Anything for you. Just give me something.” Dream nearly moans.

George’s mouth splits into a devilish grin at this, making Dream shudder at the thought of what he had gotten himself into. He runs his thumb over Dream’s plump lips, suddenly lost in thought. 

“Let me think of what you could do for me, baby…”

He loses his train of thought as Dream opens his mouth, sliding George’s thumb between his lips. George looks down at the man beneath him, who only smiles innocently as he hollows his cheeks around the digit. If he was caught off guard by this sudden movement, he doesn’t show it, face soon lighting up with an idea. He nearly causes Dream to choke as he suddenly presses down on his tongue.

“What a little slut you are. Why don’t we put that pretty mouth of yours to use if you want to suck on anything that goes near it? You said you’d do anything, right, Dream?” The man nods enthusiastically and George chuckles lowly. “Then get on your knees.” 

Dream whimpers as George gets off of him and grips his shoulders with both hands, shoving him down. He switches their positions so that he sits on the toilet, legs spread, while Dream kneels in front of him. 

“Oh my god,” he snickers. “Did you just fucking whimper?” 

Dream looks away, blushing. He stays silent, his pride obviously hurt. But he’s forced to answer when George buries a hand in his messy hair and yanks it, eliciting another whimper and forcing him to make eye contact with the annoyed man above him.

“Good boys answer questions, Dream. I thought you wanted to be good for me so you could get your kiss, but I guess I was wrong. Do you know what bad boys get?” George loosens his grip on Dream’s hair, just enough to let him shake his head before he continues. “Bad boys get punished. They get used like the little whores they are. So you can speak up and answer me, or you can stay quiet and I’ll make you my slut. My personal fucktoy that I’ll ride until I cum, and I won’t stop if you finish. I’ll take what I fucking want from you and you’ll take what I give you.” 

George pauses, pretending to think. He taps his finger on his chin before continuing.

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d like it if I used you. So what’s it going to be, Dream? Are you going to speak up or do you want to get punished?”

Dream stays quiet, eyes downcast. After a few moments of silence, he looks up at George whose eyes narrow, a dangerous smile playing across his face.

“I was hoping you’d go down this road, Dream. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

He pulls Dream’s hair forward, burying his face against his covered bulge. 

“You know what to do, slut.”

Dream nuzzles his face against the hardening dick in front of him, mouthing along its shaft through the dress until he reaches the tip, kissing it. A hand pulling his hair sends a clear message to him—stop teasing—so he brings his hands up and pushes the dress up past George’s hips. The older man holds the fabric up to his chest for Dream, who practically drools at the uncovered cock in front of him. He reaches for it but barely stops himself, looking up at George with lust-filled eyes.

“Can- can I touch?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, baby.” George lets go of the dress, letting it fall across his thighs. “I think you could do a little better. Beg a little more, show me how bad you want me.”

Dream doesn’t waste a second complying.

“Oh, please please please let me suck you off! Please, George, let me touch you, let me make you feel good. Use my mouth, use me for your pleasure!”

“Hmph. That’s much better, Dream. Good boy.”

Dream’s eyes go wide at the praise, and even wider once George pulls up his dress again. He nearly drools at the sight of George’s cock, tracing a finger along a vein, staring in fascination before loosely wrapping a hand around it.

George groans and pushes Dream’s head forward. The blonde understands what he wants and opens his mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses to George’s tip before flicking his tongue in his slit. Fingers tighten in his hair and Dream smirks, hollowing his cheeks and going down until he feels George hit the back of his throat. The brunette moans and flexes his hips forward, causing Dream to pull off with a gag. He immediately lets go of his hair, a concerned look on his face.

“Dream, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Dream looks back up at George, fucked out expression on his face and spit dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh no, ‘m great, actually. Can- can you do that again?”

Relief washes over George’s face but the calm expression is quickly replaced with a dark sneer.

“Of course you like being choked on my cock, Dream. I wouldn’t expect any less from a slut like you.” He buries his fingers in blonde hair again. “Now why don’t you show me what you’re good for. Open your mouth.”

Dream doesn’t waste any time and excitedly laps at the tip of his cock before relaxing his jaw. He looks up at George, who takes this as a confirmation that he’s ready.

“Tap my thigh three times if you need to breathe, and twice if you’re good to go, okay?”

He gets two taps in response. 

George slaps his dick against Dream’s lips a few times before finally pushing it in, moaning quietly at the soft heat around him. He starts thrusting slowly, making sure Dream is okay. But he can feel himself starting to come undone after a few thrusts, and abandons all concern for the man beneath him, thrusting up into his mouth while pushing him down by his hair. Not caring if Dream could breathe or not, George fucks his mouth relentlessly, feeling his stomach tighten as Dream gags around him.

“So good for me, Dream. You’re taking me so well, my—”

George cuts himself off when the sound of padded footsteps echoes from down the hall. He realizes what’s happening and smirks at Dream, still slowly thrusting into his mouth.

“Sapnap’s coming,” he whispers. “You wouldn’t want him to come in and see you like this, would you? On your knees in front of me, choking on my cock?” The blonde shakes his head from around George, eyes going wide. “That’s what I thought. So you’re going to stay still while I talk to him. Don’t move and don’t make a sound.”

George finishes just as Sapnap starts banging on the door.

“George? You in there? Have you talked to Dream yet?”

“Yeah, I’m in here,” the Brit responds. “No, I haven’t talked to Dream yet, but I’m going to once I come out of the bathroom. I’m just a little… nervous, you know?”

“Alright, tell me how it goes!” 

“Oh, I- I’m sure it’ll be greAT!” 

George nearly shrieks as Dream starts bobbing his head again, deepthroating him. He thrusts up into his mouth, giving Dream a questioning look when they make eye contact. But Dream only stares up at him innocently, batting his eyelashes before returning to his previous actions.

“George are you okay? Seriously dude, do you need me to come in?”

Sapnap starts jiggling the doorknob and George panics. 

“No, no, I’m fine! No need to come in.” He shoves Dream’s head down until he feels his nose press against his crotch. _That’ll teach him._ He smiles as he feels his throat contract around him before finally relaxing. “I’m just… getting some last-minute anxiety. I feel like I’m going to throw up. You’d better not come in, Sap, I wouldn’t want to barf on you.”

George waits for a response, praying that his half-assed response would somehow work. And, miraculously, it does.

“O- oh. Okay, yeah, please don’t throw up on me. Feel better soon, I guess. I’ll still be in the living room if you need anything. Bye!”

Sapnap shouts the last part as he runs back down the hall, throwing himself back onto the couch. George waits until he hears the man settle down in the other room before turning his attention back to the man below him after he feels three taps on his leg. George roughly pulls Dream off of him, admiring the puffiness of his lips and the tears sprouting from the corners of his eyes before remembering that he was supposed to be mad right now, not infatuated.

“I _cannot_ fucking believe you,” George spits at the smug man below him. “You nearly got us caught. You can’t go _one_ minute without needing attention, can you?”

“Sorry, Georgie,” Dream grins. “You just taste sooo good. Want to try some?”

He sticks his tongue out, precum dripping from his mouth. George rolls his eyes.

“Sit down on the toilet.”

Dream gladly stands up and switches places with George once again, the smaller man straddling his lap. Dream tips his chin up gently, simply staring at the other man before George impatiently smashes their lips together. It’s a needy kiss, their teeth clacking together and tongues messily colliding.

While Dream never would’ve thought it’d come to this, he lets George dominate the kiss easily. Normally his ego would be screaming at him to take over, to wrap his hands around the pretty little throat of the man in front of him and fuck him senseless. But George was giving him this, he was with him even after Dream had yelled and fought and left him. So Dream submitted to him, even though every bone in his body was telling him to take control, to ravage the poor man on top of him. But George had been so good to him—he could give himself to George, or at least he would try.

“Give me your hand.”

A sentence spilling from the Brit’s puffy lips catches Dream’s attention. He complies, lifting his hand and offering it up.

“O- okay… ah—”

He stops as George takes his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits before pulling off them with a pop. George smirks at Dream’s expression, helpless and desperate.

“Oh, did you like that? I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

Dream groans, fed up with the amount of teasing coming from the other man.

“C’mon Georgie, just let me fuck you… ‘m so hard, just give me something.”

George frowns at this and grabs his hand, leading it behind him. He lets out a small moan as he feels it come in contact with his hole, causing the blonde to push forward, pads of his fingers rubbing against the muscle.

“Not yet, you gotta—ah—prep me first. And we’re going at my pace. You’ve given me enough trouble already, Dreamie. I’m in charge here.”

Dream nods, pushing a finger into him. It felt like George was sucking him in, muscles clenching around him. He closes his eyes as he pushes deeper, adding another finger, pumping them in and out. 

George nearly screams as Dream curls his fingers, arching his back as he pushes against that spot inside of him.

“Mmh—right there, Dream!! Holy shit, you can… you can add another now.”

Dream hums in acknowledgment and pushes a third finger in, alternating between scissoring and thrusting, causing George to squirm. He starts pushing back on Dream’s fingers, mouth splitting into an O-shape every time he bounces down. 

“Shit, Dream, ‘m close… harder please!”

George moans, digging his fingernails into Dream’s shoulders as his muscles tense. But he lets go as Dream pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty.

“What the fuck,” he gasps, “I was so close!”

“Oh come on now, George. You’re prepped enough, just let me fuck you.” Dream retorts, leaning back in his seat.

“Fine,” George mutters. “But I’m in charge here, and you’re going to take what I fucking give you. If you even _try_ to do anything without permission, I’ll get up and leave you here. I bet Sapnap wouldn’t mind helping me out—you know how close we are.”

He gives Dream one last squeeze before letting go, smirking at his scared expression. If only George knew what Dream was planning. He wasn’t about to let him get away with this much bratting, and Dream was just itching to put him in his place. 

George reaches down, unzipping Dream’s pants and freeing his hard-on. He spits on his hand before giving his dick a few tugs and guiding it to his hole. 

“You ready?” he asks. But he slams himself down without waiting for a response.

“I was born rea—holy crap George, that’s so fast!”

Dream groans at George’s brutal pace as he watches him bounce on his cock, slamming into himself. George lets out a whimper as he brings himself up and drops down repeatedly, electric shocks going straight to his dick as Dream nails his prostate every time.

“You- fuck—you like this, Dream? You like me using you to get off?” George half-asks, half-whimpers.

“Yes, oh my god George, you feel so good around me. Can I touch you? Please?” Dream whines, making grabby hands at him.

“Sure, since you asked so nicely. Go ahead.”

“Okay,” Dream runs his hands up George’s sides, resting them in the curve of his waist. His wide-eyed, submissive expression darkens to a devilish sneer, and George’s heart drops to his stomach. He fucked up, and they both know it. Dream’s large tan hands contrast sharply against George’s pale, petite figure as he easily manhandles him, lifting him by his hips and pounding into him. Dream laughs sadistically as George whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head as he claws at his back in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

“Oh, Georgie. Did you really think you could control me? Look at you now, letting me use your pretty hole without a single complaint. I bet you secretly wanted me to do this after you’ve bratted this entire time. You just _wanted_ me to ruin you. What a little _slut.”_

He slaps George’s ass with the last word, causing his eyes to widen as he bites back a moan. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Dream, and the younger continues teasing him. 

“Oh come on now, this was so easy. I expected you to put up more of a fight, you know.” 

“Fuck you.” George halfheartedly punches him, too fucked out from Dream abusing his ass to do any real damage. Dream drops him in retaliation, nearly impaling him on his dick. George lets out a short scream, only silenced by Dream snapping his hand up to his throat and squeezing around his windpipe. 

“Quiet. We can’t have Sapnap hearing your whorish sounds now, can we?” George shakes his head. “Glad to see you agree. Not that I would’ve given you any choice, though.” He laughs. “This should shut you up.” He pulls up the front of the maid dress and stuffs it in George’s mouth. “I doubt that you can keep quiet for more than a minute though, even with your mouth full. Want to see how long you can last?” 

Dream dismisses George’s muffled disagreements with a particularly hard thrust before tilting his head up and to the side. He leans in, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck before sucking marks over them. When he doesn’t get a reaction from George, he slows his pace, fucking up into him with slow, hard thrusts and sucking hickeys into his neck. George soon cries out, and Dream realizes that he’s found his sweet spot. He takes advantage of this and abuses it, suctioning his lips over the spot and only letting go when it starts to turn shades of purple and red. He leaves one last bite over the mark before gently kissing over it, causing George to cry out. 

“Hmph, you barely made it. But look at how pretty you are for me right now. Everyone will know that you belong to me, and you have the marks to prove it.” 

George nods frantically, tears pricking out of the corner of his eyes, having fucked himself senseless on Dream’s cock. 

“Yes! I- I belong to you, Dream. ‘M all yours,” he rambles, words muffled from the dress in his mouth. “Ah- fuck, I’m so close. Please, can I cum?” He looks up at Dream, puppy eyes widening. 

“Go ahead, baby. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Dream trails a finger down George’s chest, twisting at one of his nipples with one hand and jerking him off with the other. The smaller man’s eyes roll back in his head, and he lets out a porno-esque moan as he grinds down on Dream. It only takes a small twist of Dream's wrist and another flick to George’s bud and he screams through his makeshift gag, painting his chest white. 

George drops the dress from between his teeth, drool dripping from the sides of his mouth as he comes down from his high. He slumps forward, panting onto Dream’s chest before suddenly jerking upright, clawing at the other man’s back with a whimper. Dream hadn’t finished yet, and he’d set a merciless pace, overstimulating the hell out of George. It doesn’t take long for Dream to finish, though, and he lets out a quiet string of curses as he pumps George full. He lets out a huff, trying to catch his breath as he pulls the smaller man in for a hug. 

“Holy shit, that was so good.” George murmurs between short breaths. 

“Yeah, it was.” Dream answers, admiring the man snuggled up to his chest. _He looks so pretty, and right now he’s all mine._ He sighs and runs his hand through George’s hair, smiling fondly as the brunette hums in response. The two men lie there, basking in each other’s presence in silence. 

But unlike George who’s nearly asleep, Dream can’t relax. He sits there, mind running a mile a minute. _Should I ask him out? I mean, we just fucked but we’re not… official yet. He sighs. I- I love him though, and I don’t think I could take it if I saw him with another man._

His eyes widen when he realizes what he’d just thought. _‘I love him’? Huh, maybe I do. I guess I just haven’t really noticed it before._ Dream clears his throat, causing George to look up at him. _God, he’s so cute._ He blinks, clearing his head, and prepares himself for what he’s about to do. 

“Um, George, can we talk?" 

The brunette sits up, worried. 

“Why? Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Dream chuckles, pulling him into a hug. “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect, actually. I, uh, I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“Oh.” George smiles, relieved. “Ask away, then. 

Dream runs his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. There was no way George would say no. After all, they had just fucked each other’s brains out in the bathroom of all places, and George had confessed to liking him earlier. _Stop worrying, you big baby. Nothing could possibly go wrong._ So Dream forces himself to say it, spitting the words out before he could stop himself. 

“George, I know this might seem out of the blue, but I really like you a lot and I hope you know that,” 

“Of course!” George's face splits into a grin. “I like you too, Dream. Though I thought it would’ve been obvious after how I’ve been acting.” 

“No, I’m, um, not finished,” Dream continues, now slightly nervous. “I don’t know if you’re ready, but I wanted to- I mean, I’d like it if-” he cuts himself off, groaning at his inability to speak. George laughs. “George, I want to know if you will be my boyfriend.” 

George’s eyes grow wide, and he opens his mouth before closing it again. 

“No.” 

Dream nearly has a heart attack. _Wait, what does he mean, ‘no’? Did he only want me for a quick fuck? Is that all I am to him? Am I—wait. He’s… laughing?_ Dream barely stops himself from crying on the spot as George giggles and wraps his arms around his neck. 

“Calm down, Dream, I was only joking. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I mean, we just had sex in your bathroom after meeting in person for the first time, I think it’s kind of obvious that I’m into you.” 

George leans forward, planting a soft kiss on Dream’s lips before pulling away. Dream looks down at him, a lovesick smile plastered across his face. 

“George, I think I lo—” 

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

Sapnap. He mentally slaps the Texan. Of course he had to interrupt now. But George didn’t seem to have noticed Dream’s confession, instead jumping out of his lap and pressing his back against the door as if something was going to break through. 

“Shit, I think that’s Sap. Let me deal with him.” George whispers, noticeably pissed. He raises his voice, trying to casually talk with the man outside. “Hey, Sapnap! I was just about to come out. What are yo—” 

He’s cut off by a boisterous voice, one filled with glee and knowing. 

“Oh George, you’ve been 'throwing up’ for a while now. If I’d known any better, I’d think the only thing coming out of your mouth is Dream’s cu—” 

George pales, color draining from his face as Dream holds back a laugh. 

“SAPNAP, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” was the last thing the Texan hears before George throws the door open, charging towards him. Sapnap makes eye contact with Dream, and they exchange a knowing look before the younger turns and runs down the hall, away from the murderous Brit closing in on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient, i know it took me a little longer than usual to post :)
> 
> anyway i just had to add in that bit of sub dream... bc bottom dream supremacy ofc


End file.
